The assembly of picture puzzles formed of a multitude of randomly shaped interlocking pieces (also known as "jigsaw" puzzles) has become an increasingly popular pastime with many individuals. Generally such puzzles, particularly those of higher quality and/or containing a relatively large number of pieces, can form a very attractive picture when completed. Manufacturers of such puzzles generally attempt to provide such attractive pictures for their completed puzzles in order to entice the puzzle worker into purchasing that particular puzzle from the art supplied on the container, and also to encourage the puzzle worker to complete the puzzle.
In fact, in many cases the completed puzzle is worthy of display, but must be disassembled for storage, as the puzzle is generally assembled directly upon an existing table which must be cleared for other use once the puzzle has been completed. While some have attempted to provide some form of backing for such puzzles while under construction, they generally have been unsatisfactory due to their flexibility. Moreover, even if a satisfactory backing is provided, a frame must still be acquired to provide an attractive display.
The need arises for a frame kit providing for the temporary or permanent assembly of a picture puzzle therein. The kit must include peripheral frame members of the proper number and dimensions to closely match the periphery of the selected puzzle when it is completed, and a backing sheet providing selectably exposable adhesive means for the permanent assembly of a picture puzzle thereon. The frame members and backing must provide for ease of assembly of those components, using no more than a few simple hand tools, or adhesives or the like. Finally, the frame members must provide an attractive frame for display when the kit and puzzle have been completed together.